


Out of the closet

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: A certain redhead has been in too long and has gotten too comfortable. Is it time for a change?
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway & Seven of Nine, Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Out of the closet

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I randomly came up with. I hope you'll enjoy this attempt at humor of mine. If you do, please be kind enough to let me know! :)

„Home sweet home!“, she exclaimed accompanied by a relieved sigh. Once the door behind her was securely locked she kicked off her boots and ventured over to the privacy of her bedroom.

On her way there she'd taken off her too stuffy uniform, placing her four pips in her right hand, neatly laying them on her nightstand once inside her bedroom.

Instead of laying down in bed, however, the Captain strutted to her closet in determination, opening the heavy oak wood doors with much effort.

The doors creaked open, the redhead peered inside the familiar space, quickly looking around herself to make sure the coast was clear so to speak, before sneakily getting inside the small, dark confinement, heart beating painfully against her throat.

'What a drag.', she mused to herself, thoroughly discontent, yet this was what she'd grown used to over the course of the last few years.

A rattling could be heard which woke the Captain who'd unintentionally fallen asleep the previous night, a banging sound followed accompanied by an all too familiar voice that sounded enraged.

„Captain, come out of the closet! This is inacceptable!“

Janeway swallowed against the knot that had formed in her throat, her mouth feeling raw like sandpaper. Her heart going a mile a minute in fear she coaxed out.

„I can't come out, Seven. The door's severely stuck-“

Seven who was standing on the other side of the door gave a heavy sigh, her patience wearing thin, left Borg mesh fist balled in fury, her tone low and icy.

„Insufficient!“

She grunted, slamming the full weight of her body against the heavy doors of the closet which did not as much as budge at her effort.

Wincing at the impact the heavy wooden doors had left on her side, but determined to ram against the doors again if necessary, unable to accept her Captain's antics she steeled herself, stepping away a few feet, leaping forward much like a cheetah before ramming her body full force against the 'severely stuck' doors of the Victorian closet which finally gave way, unhinging, clearly not designed to withstand a furious ex-Borg.

A pathetic whimpering sound could be heard from inside the piece of furniture, the young woman's heart aching when her eyes fell upon her beloved Captain.

Her voice impossibly soft and gentle she crouched down to the smaller woman's level, engulfing her in the warmest, strong embrace, whispering in the shaking redhead's ear, voice laced with pure love.

„Oh, Kathryn. I am so proud of you. You finally left the closet after all this time.“

Sniffling sounds filled the air, tears rolling down the older woman's cheeks as she hiccuped. „B-but... I am the Captain of this ship. The crew, what will they think of me once I am out. Maybe... I should go back-“

Seven's expression hardened at those words, impossibly soft plump lips suddenly encompassing wine shaded ones in a kiss that effectively knocked the wind out of a certain starship Captain, her mind for once blank, safe for the woman in her arms, Seven being the center of her own little universe.

From that point onward Kathryn had no intention of going back into her closet which she had gotten rid of altogether, deeming it irrelevant as Captain of a 24th-century intrepid class starship all the way out in the Delta Quadrant.

Her bed was way more comfortable anyway, especially with a certain surprisingly comfy tall Astrometrics Officer spooning her in the most delightful way.

The crew morale had much improved after the Captain's coming out, the tension that used to hang in the air there no more now that the cat was finally out of the bag, and Seven was now seen as a hero by many for saving the Captain and the entirety of _Voyager._

Seven, despite claiming fame was irrelevant had to admit that it did feel good to be seen as a hero and for all the right reasons.

Needless to say that she didn't once regret her actions or second guess them, the outcome being more than she'd ever hoped and wished for...


End file.
